


Night Out

by Lehnsharks



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, Dry Humping, First Meetings, M/M, Nightclub, One Night Stands, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehnsharks/pseuds/Lehnsharks
Summary: Robotnik has been suspended for a month and decides to get drunk, just this once and ends up meeting a very handsome stranger.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, I just really had the urge to write some steamy drunk sex, which I seemingly failed. Or you consider dry humping as such. Anyway, enjoy this self-indulgent one shot.

"Fuck!" Robotnik moaned in between kisses. The stranger's - Stone's - heavy breathing mingling with his own. The pressure of Stone's knee against his groin sending jolts of pleasure up his spine.

Robotnik was pinned against the wall, just outside the nightclub, in some shady alley which had probably witnessed too many encounters like this. His head was spinning slightly, the alcohol slightly blurring his vision and clouding his mind. The time for thinking was over, all he wanted to focus on right now was the incredible feeling of Stone's hands pulling and tugging roughly at his clothes.

Robotnik wasn't one to go out and get drunk, but today had been a particularly bad day. He had been assigned on a mission, commander whatever-his-name-is had required that they would need to be discreet. Of course Doctor Ivo Robotnik being – well himself - he had done the exact opposite.

Sending an army of drones to infiltrate a base didn't count as being subtle. The whole mission had gone adrift from there. They had even made some casualties, not that the doctor cared. Unfortunately it had led to Robotnik being suspended for a month. Reason being that he was getting irrational, even more reckless than usual and required a break. His mobile lab was kept safely locked away and he was only allowed to take a small suitcase with some of his work, home with him so he could keep himself somewhat entertained.

Robotnik didn't like to drink. He had only gotten drunk twice in his life. One time after his very first break up, the one time he also swore to never let himself be weakened by emotions such as love and the second one being right now.

He needed to take his mind off of today's events. Going to the club, getting drunk, maybe dance a little and maybe find someone for a quick and satisfying fuck had sounded like a good plan.

Robotnik had taken a seat at the bar, looking around the room to see if anyone could catch his interest, to no avail. It wasn't until he had finished his third glass of beverage - and a person who had tried to make conversation with him - that he noticed someone's eyes lingering on him. He could feel it.

The doctor slightly curved his neck to spot a guy standing in a circle of men. Sipping on his bottle of beer. His gaze captured by Robotnik's when their eyes met. It hadn't taken long for the stranger to come over to where the doctor was seated. The slight swaying of his walk giving away he wasn't fully sober anymore.

As the man approached him, Robotnik noticed he was in fact handsome. Brown eyes containing a glint slyness, dark hair kempt nicely, just like his neatly shaved beard. Robotnik guessed he wasn't much shorter than him, just by a bit. He was wearing a grey shirt with a denim jacket over it, black trousers and sneakers. A basic man, would be just perfect for tonight Robotnik thought.

"I assumed you were getting a bit lonely here, so I thought I would keep you company" the stranger spoke as he took a seat next to Robotnik.

"You clearly assumed wrong" the doctor responded. He had to play somewhat hard to get, can't just show the man how badly he wanted to hook up tonight, where's the fun in that?

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, I can also just leave you alone" The man said, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Robotnik let out a huff, followed by a soft chuckle. This was going to be fun.

"Really now? I was almost thinking you came here to buy me a drink" He said, trying to sound somewhat offended.

The other man let out a chuckle in response. Robotnik would lie to himself if he said it wasn't a nice sound to hear.

"I would gladly, mister...?" The man started, raising one eyebrow questioningly. His eyes not leaving the doctor's.

"Doctor actually" Robotnik interfered. A small blush appearing on the stranger's face.

"My apologies, doctor...?" He tried again.

"Robotnik. Doctor Robotnik"

The stranger's eyes widened for a second, but he quickly seemed to return to his earlier confident demeanor.

"The name's Stone" The man, Stone, answered, putting out his hand for Robotnik to shake. Only his surname, strange, but then again, he could care less at the moment. His intent was to get laid, the lesser he knew about the other person, the better.

After some small talk - in which Robotnik realised Stone seemed to be much more interesting than his first impression had let on - and some more glasses of beer, they had come to where they are right now.

Robotnik trapped between the cold brick wall and Stone's hard and hot body. His cock straining almost painfully tight against his slacks. Stone's mouth had wandered to the doctor's throat, nipping at the pale skin there. Robotnik could only groan in response, only half-realising that Stone was most likely leaving marks on his sensitive skin.

One of Stone's hands reached for the doctor's back, pushing him closer as much as possible, before sliding further down, a hand squeezing Robotnik's ass. Earning a gasp in response, a smirk spreading across Stone's face.

Robotnik should probably keep a bit more quiet, but he had no shame or barely any. If someone wanted to enjoy the show, who was he to complain. He was pulled from his thoughts as his lips were once again captured by the other man's soft and plump lips. It was sloppy and Robotnik loved it.

Stone's hand lifted one of Robotnik's legs to hook around his hips, holding the leg in place as he pushed their groins flush together. Robotnik grinning against the other man's lips as he felt Stone's hard cock through his pants against his own.

Stone was just as eager as Robotnik for friction, if not more. He started grinding his hips against the doctor's.

Their unison moans muffled by each other's mouth.

Robotnik's hand was grabbing at Stone's short hair, the other tugging at the hems of his jacket like his life depended on it.

The rough feeling of his slacks rubbing against his cock made him weak in the knees, being very glad Stone was offering him support at the moment.

They kept grinding against each other, Stone taking Robotnik's bottom lip hungrily between his lips. Before using some of his strength to keep Robotnik still, rutting himself against the taller man.

Sober Robotnik would have been very much against the idea of such a sexual encounter in public - even if it was dry humping - drunk Robotnik couldn't care less. He was moaning loudly, the friction getting better and better. A tight heat growing in the pit of his stomach. He needed this relief, badly.

Robotnik could feel his climax nearing, and judging by Stone's increasingly sloppier grinds and loud groans, he was as well.

Stone closed the distance again, devouring Robotnik's mouth. Their teeth clashing and tongues intertwining.

The doctor's hips started to stutter, he curved his neck, head tipping backwards as he felt his release nearing. A loud gasp escaping his lips followed by a deep moan as he felt himself cum.

The smaller man against him following suit, obstructing his moans by once again nipping at Robotnik's neck.

Two wet stains left on both of their boxers, it felt sticky and filthy, yet it felt good.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, heaving against each other, trying to catch their breath again, regaining at least some of their composure. Stone resting his face in the nape of the doctor's neck.

"That was good, doc" Stone murmured against his skin. Robotnik felt his beard scrape against his neck, the curl of his smile.

Eventually Stone pulled away, rubbing a hand through his hair, trying to fix his clothes slightly. Robotnik couldn't see the stain on the man's pants in the darkness of the alley, but he knew it was there.

Robotnik knew Stone had to go back to his friends, a shame, he would have like to take him home and gone for a round two.

Before Stone left, he got out a phone - his own phone Robotnik noticed.

"How did y-"

"My number" Stone interrupted.

Robotnik stood there, mouth slightly agape as he took his phone back, looking at the screen.

'Alley guy ;)'

"Hope to see you again sometime, I enjoyed this" Stone said, that kind smile appearing on his face again and with that he left a somewhat bewildered Robotnik behind. He was impressed to say the least, for multiple reasons. Exhibit A being just how bold the guy was and exhibit B how had managed to steal his phone? Sure he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings, but something like this he should have noticed.

Robotnik straightened his coat and grunted.

Maybe he will send him a text some time again, right now, he was going home for the night. Ready to go to bed and regret drinking in the morning.

\---

Almost a month had gone by when Robotnik finally got a call saying his suspension was over. He had hated how the stupid message had managed to fill him with glee, he had missed his work, his babies.

Before he could go to the lab he had an appointment with commander Walters. Upon entering his office, he stopped in his tracks. Standing there in the opening of the door.

Commander Walters was sitting at his desk, a man sitting in the chair on the opposite side, his back facing the door. He looked vaguely familiar and Robotnik couldn't pinpoint why yet.

"Ah speaking of the devil" the commander spoke somewhat proudly.

"Doctor, I would like to introduce you to your new assistant, Agent Stone" He finished motioning towards said man, now standing up an turning around to face Robotnik.

Robotnik felt himself panicking internally. Now he knew why he looked familiar.

"My name is, as stated by the commander, agent Stone and I am very excited to work for you doctor" Stone - Agent Stone apparently - said, holding out his hand for Robotnik to shake.

"I don't need an assistant" Robotnik merely snarled, looking past Stone at the commander, not taking the agent's hand. Pretending that this wasn't freaking him out. He had to maintain his composure, show no sign of distress.

"We think you do and Agent Stone is one of the best agents we have, I am sure you will like him" The commander responded, unbothered by the doctor's typical behaviour.

Robotnik practically growled before turning on his heels, waiting just outside the doorway when he didn't hear footsteps following him.

"Are you going to just stand there, or will you be following me agent?" Robotnik grumbled.

"Of course doctor" The agent merely chimed.

To the doctor's surprise, the day went by pretty smoothly. Sure he felt somewhat awkward knowing his employee also happened to be the guy he had dry humped in some shady alley at a nightclub not even a month ago. But they were both professionals.

It wasn't until almost at the end of Stone's shift when he suddenly spoke up, something unrelated to work.

"Doctor?" Stone began.

Robotnik let out an exaggerated sigh. Not looking up from working on his current invention

"What is it?"

"You know what, nevermind" Stone finished.

"You can go home" Robotnik said, he had no use for him anymore. Not right now at least.

"You sure you don't need help with anything?" Stone asked.

Robotnik couldn't see his face but he could hear the smirk forming on there. He also felt his own cheeks heat up slightly as flashes of one particular night came back. Stone had helped him so well back then.

Although, that was before he knew the man was Agent Stone, hence the last name.

"No, you're dismissed for today" Robotnik eventually said. He had to get that man away from him right now.

Stone nodded.

"See you tomorrow doctor and don't stay up too late"

With those words the agent had left and the doctor was left alone. He felt a breath of relief release he didn't even know he had been holding. Robotnik was going to finish his project and then call it a day as well. He needed rest, again.

\---

Once home, he made himself dinner, or well, he warmed up water to feed himself canned noodles.

He quickly did his usual routine of brushing his teeth, taking a shower and plummeting himself into bed. Robotnik turned his face to look over at his nightstand, picking up his phone as he saw his screen lighting up with a message.

_'Might want to change my name to Agent Stone now'_

The message read. Robotnik rubbed a hand over his face. This was not happening.

_'My offer still stands, if you need help, just let me know ;)'_

The audacity this man had, Robotnik almost envied him. He might as well make the most of it, it’s not like he hadn’t already had the man’s tongue down his throat.

_'Saturday evening. 9PM. Don't be late'_

Robotnik didn't have to wait long for a response.

_'I will be there, you can count on me doc'_

Robotnik shook his head, what was he doing. Then again, they were professionals, personal life and work were separated from each other. Although a little eventual blending didn't seem like such a bad idea. It might even make work more enjoyable at times.

He put away his phone, getting comfortable, before closing his eyes. His mind wandering to Stone. Maybe an assistant wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and feedback and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Stay home, stay safe and stay hydrated!


End file.
